official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler, Texas
Tyler is a city in and the county seat of Smith County, Texas. The population of the city is 96,900. It serves as one of the two major hubs of East Texas, along with Longview. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 49.60% White (48,062) 25.20% Black or African American (24,418) 21.95% Hispanic or Latino (21,269) 3.25% Other (3,151) 16.9% (16,376) of Tyler residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Tyler has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 59 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 9.40 murders a year. Pokemon See the Smith County page for more info. Fun facts * Tyler is known as the "Rose Capital of America" (also the "Rose City" and the "Rose Capital of the World"), a nickname it earned from a long history of rose production, cultivation, and processing. It is home to the largest rose garden in the United States, a 14-acre public garden complex that has over 38,000 rose bushes of at least 500 different varieties. The Tyler Rose Garden is also home to the annual Texas Rose Festival, attracting tourists by the thousands each year in mid-October. Tyler is also home to the Caldwell Zoo and Broadway Square Mall. * In 1985, the international Adopt-a-Highway movement originated in Tyler. After appeals by local Texas Department of Transportation officials, the local Civitan chapter adopted a 2-mi (3-km) stretch of U.S. Highway 69 to maintain. Drivers and other motorists traveling on this segment of US-69 (between Tyler and nearby Lindale) will notice brown road signs that read, "First Adopt-A-Highway in the World." * As a regional educational and technology center, Tyler is the host for more than 20,000 higher-education students, a college of engineering, a university health science center, and two regional hospital systems. It is home to a campus of the University of Texas, along with HBCU Texas College and Tyler Junior College, along with the main campus of the East Texas Battle Academy. * Tyler is the headquarters for Brookshire Grocery Company, which operates Brookshire's, Fresh, Super 1 Foods, and Spring Market supermarkets in three states (Texas, Louisiana, and Arkansas). The company's main distribution center is located in south Tyler, while SouthWest Foods, a subsidiary that processes dairy products, is located just northeast of the city. * Tyler State Park, located a few miles North of the city limits, attracts visitors with opportunities to camp, canoe, and paddle boat on the lake. Other available pastimes include picnicking, boating (motors allowed – 5 mph speed limit), boat rentals, fishing, birding, hiking, mountain biking, hiking trails, lake swimming (in unsupervised swimming area), and nature study. * The Smith County Historical Society operates a museum and archives in the old Carnegie Library. The East Texas State Fair is held annually in Tyler. Lake Tyler was the location of the HGTV Dream Home contest in 2005. The 6,500 square feet (600 m²) house helped to boost tourism and interest in the community and surrounding areas. It was subsequently sold at public auction in January 2008, for $1.325 million. * Camp Ford was the largest Confederate Prisoner of War camp west of the Mississippi River during the American Civil War. The original site of the camp stockade is a public historic park managed by the Smith County Historical Society. The park contains a kiosk, paved trail, interpretive signage, a cabin reconstruction, and a picnic area. It is located on Highway 271, 0.8 miles (1.3 km) north of Loop 323. * Tyler is served by Tyler Pounds Regional Airport, which offers service to Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport via American Eagle. General Aviation services are provided by two fixed-base operators, Johnson Aviation and the Jet Center of Tyler. Starting July 2nd, 2019, Frontier will start service to Denver. * Tyler was the hub for a series of short-line railroads which later evolved into the St. Louis Southwestern Railway, better known as "The Cotton Belt Route". This line later became part of the Southern Pacific Railroad, which itself merged with the Union Pacific Railroad, which continues to serve the city today. No passenger train service to Tyler has occurred since April 1956, but Amtrak runs through the city of Mineola, a short distance north of Tyler. * Although in quite a tornado-prone area, Tyler is one of the luckier cities in the state when it comes to getting hit by tornadoes. * Tyler is the birthplace of Texas governor Stephen Ganassi. * There's no shortage of amenities Tyler has to offer. Aside the above mentioned stuff, it has some contest halls and showcase theaters, along with plenty of fast food, chain restaurants, hotels/motels, and big retail chain names, along with some shopping centers, Willow Brook Country Club, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, some sports complexes, no shortage of public battle fields, the Texas Flying-type Museum, dollar stores, Woldert Park, Super 1 Foods, plenty of auto parts places and car dealerships, Tyler Rose Museum & Gift Shop, the headquarters of Grand Confederate Studios, and some other things. Category:Texas Cities